


Land Mines

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Cards Against Humanity Cards Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sees a land mine and stops Tony from stepping on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land Mines

“Tony stop!” Steve screams before he even realizes he has. Under his fiance's booted foot is a land mine disgusted as a manhole cover. Tony’s foot doesn’t actually touch the mine, but it sure as hell hovers directly over it. Only centimeters from touching the explosive devise. The brunette jumps back after the shock has worn off enough for him to move. He is immediately bearhugged by Steve and gladly hugs back.

“Thank you” Tony breathes into the older, but not looking it, man’s chest.

“No problem” Steve chuckles lightly before kissing the top of tony’s head. He places his forehead against the other man’s and lets out a shaky sigh.

“No problem at all.”


End file.
